Matones
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: A la pelirroja no le había importado hasta que el chico nuevo aullentó a las tres chicas que se metían con ella. ¿Cuál era el problema? Bueno, quizás a la oji-rosa le molestaba que el chico pelirrojo le empezara a seguir por todas partes con el pretexto de que quería protegerla.


**Summary: **A la pelirroja no le había importado hasta que el chico nuevo aullentó a las tres chicas que se metían con ella. ¿Cuál era el problema? Bueno, quizás a la oji-rosa le molestaba que el chico pelirrojo le empezara a seguir por todas partes, con el pretexto de que quería protegerla.

**Disclaimer: **Demashita! PowerPuff Girl Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **¿Ninguna?

* * *

Momoko Akatsutsumi, ¿qué podemos decir de ella? Es una chica muy inteligente, la mejor de su curso. Siempre saca sobresaliente en todo y, si alguien te contara que ella había sacado una nota menor a sobresaliente, posiblemente estaría mintiendo... A no ser que esa materia sea E. Física, en aquella materia si era posible, pero en ninguna otra.

Por eso, algunas veces era insultada, aunque ella no le tomaba mucha importancia a sus insultos, ya que sabía que solo eran envidiosos y gente estúpida. Si recibía algún insulto de forma directa, pues ella le haría una frase que le dejaría con la boca abierta, pero no insultaba.

A veces incluso había chicas que la acorralaban en algún sitio y empezaban a insultarla y molestarla, pero, por supuesto ella siempre respondía con total tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que sabía que eso podía llegar a irritarlas. Ya que no las insultaba, al menos se quería divertir. Tenía orgullo, por favor, y no se quedaría callada observando.

A pesar de eso, nunca le había pasado con chicos. Quizás la razón era porque era mujer, y no golpearían a una mujer, solo la insultarían, le pegarían papeles en la espalda con mensajes insultantes hacia su persona y ya. Nunca agredían físicamente.

Pero a Momoko nunca le había importado eso, pues eran ellos los que no tenían nada mejor que hacer y que, en vez de estudiar, se dedicaban a pensar cada noche lo que le harían a ella por el día.

Si, a la pelirroja nunca le habia importado hasta que un chico nuevo había llegado al instituto y, un día vio como unas tres chicas se metían con ella. Él las auyentó, y claro, se lo agradeció y le dijo que no había echo falta. Él respondió encogiendose de hombros y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se fue.

¿El problema? Bueno, quizás a la oji-rosa le molestaba que el chico pelirrojo le empezara a seguir a todas partes.

¿Lo peor? Que cuando le preguntó porqué lo hacía, le respondió algo que le molestó.

—Porque quiero protegerte, y no voy a poder hacerlo si no sé donde estás.

—Gracias, pero no necesito tu protección, Brick. Sé cuidarme sola.—Respondió molesta.

El chico asintió. Ella lo miró con recelo y siguió con su camino, aunque el pelirrojo, le volvió a seguir con la expresión calmada.

Con el tiempo, Brick y Momoko se fueron conociendo mejor y había llegado a ser amigos. La oji-rosa ya se había acostumbrado a la protección del chico de ojos rojos, aunque eso aún le seguía molestando.

Un día, un chico le pidió una cita a Momoko, esta asintió, pues el chico le gustaba bastante. Desgraciadamente, el papel de guarda-espaldas de Brick aún seguí ahí, incluso en la cita. Debido a esto, ellos dos tuvieron una pelea.

—¡Sólo intento protegerte, coño!

—¡No lo necesito, no soy una niña pequeña que se puede perder!

—¡Me preocupo por tí!

—¡No hay necesidad de que lo hagas!

—¡Pues bien! Prometo que ya no te protegeré. No me acercaré a tí. Si quieres seguir con esos putos insultos, allá tú y tú masoquismo.—Y con eso, Brick se fue.

Brick cumplió su promesa, ya no volvió a seguir a la pelirroja, ni a estar cerca de ella. Aunque todo volvió a la normalidad, se sintió un poco vacía. Ya empazaba a extrañar a Brick. El tiempo pasó, y durante ese tiempo, Momoko pudo hacer dos amigas geniales; Kaoru y Miyako. Las tres eran como una piña. Se defendían unas a otras, y ahora era Kaoru la que partía la cara a la gente que insultaba a Momoko. Miyako era más pacífica y siempre intentaba hablar con el agresor antes que cualquier cosa.

Claro que, la cosa siempre acababa con Kaoru entrando en acción, ya que la mayoría ignoraba a Miyako y sus discursos contra la volencia.

Un día, mientras salía del Instituto sin compañía (Ya que Kaoru tenía entrenamiento de Fútbol y Miyako clase de música), logró verlo de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que en apariencia había cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que lo vio (Desde los 13 años). Habían pasado exactamente 3 años desde que se pelearon y al oji-rojo lo cambiaron de salón.

Pudo calcular que le sacaba dos cabezas.

Estaba parado en la entrada y salida del Instituto. Se dio cuenta de que la miraba y, al pasar por su lado, su vista se dirigió al suelo. Inmediatamente recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Buenos recuerdos que había pasado con él. Porque sí, aunque la mayoría de los recuerdos que compartían eran ella siendo seguida por el pelirrojo, también había algunos recuerdos con él.

Y por primera vez en estos años, Momoko se preguntó como le iría. ¿Sería popular? ¿Estaría enamorado? ¿Tendría novia? Cosas que nunca llegó a pensar, se vinieron a su mente tras verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Se giró al lugar donde el chico había pasado antes.

—Brick.

Fue lo que pensó en decir. Sin embargo, de su voca no salió nada.

—Momoko —Entoncecs, vio como destrás suya, en frente de la salida, Brick le había llamado.

—¿B- brick?

—En carne y hueso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no me volverías a hablar —Momoko fue testigo de como su sonrisa se agrandaba.

—Pero tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —Ella no respondió.— Oh, bueno, supongo que me equivocaba. Adiós.

—¡Espera! Sí, te echaba de menos, y siento haberte dicho que te alejaras de mí. —Momoko vio como él le miraba. Y la oji rosa se cruzó de brazos— Eso es todo.

Él mantubo su sonrisa pícara, y lentamente se acercó a ella. Envolvió sus grandes y fuertes brazos sobre su figura, formando un abrazo, que ella respondió con timidez.

Después de estar algunos minutos así, Momoko se cansó y lo apartó con las mejillas rojas.

Estaba segura de que empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa pícara de Brick.

* * *

_¿Esperaban un beso? Yo sé que sí. Yo lo sé._

_Aprovechando que me estoy pudriendo por dentro, en una cama rodeada de pañuelos, subo este One- shot, que espero que les guste ;3. Y po', si no les gusta, creo que me iré con my best friend el señor pato a emborracharme (?, _

_Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben; pongan su opinión en el cuadradito blanco que se muestra en pantalla (?_

_Mika y yo esperamos su opinión._

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
